osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Merlin Emrys
Appearance Merlin's shoulder-length brown hair is often in a mess from Seryll using his head as her bed. Fortunately, Merlin wears a blue wizard hat that keeps most of his hair hidden, although, the hat is, according to his sister, her second house. The hat itself is passed down within Merlin's family, given to him by the previous owner, his mother. The boy's eyes reflect the clear skies themselves, an endless blue that is beyond a human's reach. They express his usual calm demeanor, but those eyes can also express the raging storm when his emotions reach the point of no return. Merlin wears a green shirt with blue stripes running horizontally across the front of the shirt. His blue pants reaches up to his knees, adorned with a large green diamond logo on opposite sides of the pants. His sneakers are mostly green except for the shoelaces, which are blue. The soles on both shoes have a wheel that can be easily removed and attached to the area, allowing Merlin to skate whenever he wishes to do so. Personality An intellectual that has lived a rather sheltered life, Merlin is best described as a curious teen in an endless search for knowledge. He's more likely to spend his days reading books about the arcane arts along with many spell books in order to learn the theory behind casting such spells even if he's unable to cast them himself. He takes everything into account, making calculations in order to achieve the best results for himself and his sister. He puts the knowledge he gathered to use, often labeled as a genius when it comes to the theory behind magic with his vast time spent in his studies, and start planning for means on how such magic works and how to combat against them. Though he's an expert when it comes to the magical side of things, Merlin is quite naive in the social side of things. He has trouble actively starting a conversation with others, relying on his sister to talk for him while he prefers to stay quiet instead. The moments when he'll most likely talk are when he's being rather passionate over things such as magic, his family and their ancestor, and the dream that he will make into a reality with his own hands. The kindness he express to others makes it easy for those with ill intent to take advantage of the poor boy if his sister is not around to guide him. Though he's much more likely to trust on an individual at their first meeting, he usually heeds his sister's warnings towards people that she does not trust. When it comes to his sister, Merlin is quite devoted to her. As the first person that fully believed in him from a young age, he's willing to protect her from any harm that might come for her, being the fairy's shield. That devotion is often taken too far with the boy's recklessness, willingly putting himself in harm's way just to keep Seryll from being hurt if he is able to achieve it. Abilities As a descendant of the great mage of the same name, Merlin was born with the ability to utilize the arcane arts. However, the boy was born with a mana pool so low that he would be unable to cast the simplest of spells. However, extensive training and studying has allowed Merlin to gain a great control over his mana pool. Utilizing the smallest drop in order to be able to efficiently cast the basic spells in his arsenal. As such, Merlin went with the simplest combat spell as his only learned spell that he fully mastered. The basic of fire spells, Fireball is rather self-explanatory with a twist he managed to gain with his mastery. Concentrating on any part of his body, Merlin is able to form a small ball of fire from the concentrated area and launch it forward. The fireball promptly creates a small explosion of fire as soon as it makes contact, potentially burning a target and anything nearby. The size of the fireball differs, this is because the amount of mana put into the spell can increase the size of the fireball and the radius of its explosion. In Merlin's case, the lowest cost of the fireball spell makes it the size of a baseball with an explosion radius of 5 feet. The largest cost that depletes all of Merlin's mana makes the fireball the size of beach ball with an explosion radius of 5 meters. Normally, that would be all there would is for Merlin's ability. However, he had gained a connection to his sister that affects both his and his sister's mana. Known simply as their Soul Bond, this strange phenomenon links the soul of Merlin and Seryll together as if they were one being. Because of this, Merlin is able to mentally communicate with Seryll along with feeling her emotions so long as she allows it. This works vice versa. Because of this, Merlin has access to Seryll's large pool of mana that would allow him to cast more spells. Even with this type of access, Merlin is only capable of drawing in mana to only refill his mana pool. It is because his body would not be able to contain more than the amount of mana he can handle, which would damage his body from the mana overload if he were to take more than what he can handle. An ability that Seryll and Merlin managed to create from their link is to fully Synchronize '''with each other. This allows both Seryll and Merlin to fully link together and act as one person, giving Merlin complete access to Seryll's mana pool without the risk of damaging his body and sharing their abilities with each other. It also allows both of them to see, hear, and feel what the other feels. However, this ability requires the utmost of concentration. It requires either Merlin or Seryll to serve as the pilot, their movement affecting the other person's movement. For example, if Merlin were to throw a left hook, Seryll would immediately match that movement at the same instant that her brother performed the action. While one serves as the main focus behind the synchronization, they can de-sync in order to '''Switch focus. This means that Merlin can switch the "pilot" role with Seryll and vice versa, allowing one to control the motions of the other to perform as efficiently as possible. Solid Magic Armor '''is an ability that belonged to his sister that was transferred over to Merlin when their souls became bound together. It grants Merlin the ability to encase either parts of his body or his body entirely in pure magic given solid form by bringing his mana outward and spreading it throughout his body as if it was another layer of skin. It grants him both physical and magical resistance to attacks, serving as his shield. With the armor active, Merlin is able to control ever part of this armor and change it through his will. His armored arms can turn into blades, his entire armored body can form spikes, etc. The most he does efficiently with his armor is by extending and retracting the limbs of the armor according to the range of the target. Shooting the limbs far beyond his regular human (10 meters) reach towards the target, requiring more magic the further away he can reach with it. Although, Merlin has managed to cheat this by extending his limbs behind him, retracting them forward, and then extending it forward as it reaches him to extend it even further than the regular max reach (Going up to 15 meters before it requires magic to extend much further). This type of ability has little cost to mana upon activation of the entire armor, but it doesn't consistently drain any mana if Merlin remains with the armor activated. However, it'll cost mana to regenerate the armor if it had taken enough damage to break off pieces of it, and it'll cost more mana to add more layers of protection to the armor. That said, partially activating specific parts of the armor barely costs a drop of his mana pool for it to appear. The armor itself in its basic form is akin to that of a knight's armor, except it covers Merlin's entire body and leaves no openings or vulnerabilities. However, with the cost of more additional mana, Merlin is able to increase the durability of the armor in order to protect himself from anything that could overpower the armor itself. Even so, one is still able to break through the armor with an attack that could easily overpower or outlast the armor, given Merlin's low pool of mana. Merlin and Seryll have recently been able to form a '''100% Synchronization. This requires Synchronize to be fully in effect along with both users to be in Solid Magic Armor, which is possible thanks to the ability sharing that comes with Synchronize. This allows Merlin and Seryll to fuse their magic armors into one armored body, combining Seryll's pool large pool of magic with Merlin's incredible control over magic. This form drains their mana at a fast rate, giving this form a time limit of one minute before their mana is nearly depleted. Despite the mana drain, the armor is able to utilize all of their magical abilities without decreasing the time limit. This form is the siblings' last resort if everything else fails, since they would be extremely exhausted after the timer has run out. Backstory Will add soon Category:Male Category:Student Category:Arcane Category:Character Category:Human Category:Guardian Spirit Category:Fae